One-shots
by dogcake
Summary: A collection of Ninjago themed one-shots that I write. Guild lines for me writing you a one-shot are in my bio. I'm open to your ideas and hope you enjoy. :3


Time to Run  
Alyssa's romance with Cole would be so much better if she could only remember how it happened.

She stumbled as she ran, almost tripping on a stick. She hated that stick, she had been through a lot and that stick had the nerve to try to trip her. She needed to think, but sadly thinking was impossible for her on such subject. Her black-adorned lover was something special to her and yet he was a mystery even after two years. Alyssa didn't know why but the last two years were a blur. Her head ached and she needed to get away and think. Sadly, all she could do right now was run, and try to remember...

A bright shiny day rained over Ninjago like a flickering streetlight, on and off bring blocked by the gently floating clouds. Alyssa happily walked onto the Bounty deck wide awake. Looking over the railing at the city below Alyssa smiled at the busy workmen sleepily making their way to their jobs. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the alarm going off. Quickly she ran into the control room, meeting up with the others.

Branches were flying in her face as if trying to stop her. She couldn't have hated nature anymore than she did at that moment. Alyssa pushed the branches away from her face, filled with rage. She didn't care they were cutting her. She didn't care her face, arms, legs, and hands were slightly bleeding. She didn't care about the shouting behind her from her boyfriend trying to catch her. She didn't care about anything at the moment, expect getting away from everyone and everything.

Serpentine were attacking, advancing towards the Bounty. The ninja were quick to spot and attack them. Alyssa protected the ship from the rare serpentine or two that managed to get aboard. Looking over Alyssa could see Cole, her beloved boyfriend, cornered at the edge of the building. She went into action and sucker punched every serpent near sight, grabbing Cole's arm before he fell. "Thanks Alyssa" he smiled. "No pro-" Alyssa began to say before she was get off by Skales grabbing her. "Look into my eyesssss..." The general commanded. She couldn't help but obey and fall under his spell. "You remember nothing about your connectionssss to the ninja, and all you have done with them, never wassss" Skales spoke. Alyssa forgot everything about them and fell to the ground when the general was struck in the face. They retreated, they did what they came for...

The sounds and shouts drew closer as she ran through the night. Mentally begging to get away, even just for a few beautiful moments, Alyssa ran at full speed towards a clearing visibly in the moonlight. She stopped a moment to rub her aching muscles and inspect her injuries. She was covered in scrapes and bruises, only those on her arms still bleeding. Realizing her head was burning in pain she fell onto her sore knees, closed her eyes, and slowly breathed.

After waking up in a strange place Alyssa looked around confused. Where was she, and how did she get there? Suddenly the room was filled with strange people she never saw before, five men dressed in ninja clothes, a girl, and an elderly man. The man dressed in black quicker came up and hugged her tightly. Confused, Alyssa pulled back. "Who are you...?" She asked. Worried, he looked into her eyes. "What do you mean? D-Don't you remember me?" She blinked. "No..." She frowned, along with the others. They explained everything to her, and for a week she was learning fast. Then one night she look up at the starry night and the full lit moon. She felt out of place here, and felt she needed to think. Feeling unwanted she cried, and ran off into the night.

A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder from behind. Quickly she reacted, jumping up and turning around. Cole stood there looking down at her, emotionless. Suddenly he grabbed her, hugging her tightly. No words were said, no words were needed. His eyes told her everything. 'I don't care you don't remember, I still love you...' She nodded at the imaginary words and hugged him tight, giving him a small kiss. She knew she would have a lot to learn, but she could tell the passion was still inside of her. And with him nearby, she could remember everything in time. She was home, she thought, as they headed back through the woods, the moon seeming to smile down on them.


End file.
